


"Dance with me, baby"

by Somethingaboutit



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: American Songs, Awkwardness, Caught, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Norwegian Songs, Shy Isak Valtersen, Smoking, Vaping, cute boyfriends, happy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Isak and Even head to America and spend a week at Isak's rich American step-brothers condo, at The Lake of the Ozark's.





	1. Smack a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> songs used  
> -Smack a bitch by Rico Nasty  
> -The Middle by Zedd, Maren Morris & Grey  
> -Pony by Ginuwine

  

 

 

>   Isak was fucking tired, and wen Isak is tired, he's grumpy. More grumpy than usual, and that's saying a lot. So when Even was playing music while they were driving down to the Lake to meet up with Isak's rich step-brother, Isak was not having it. "Gabrielle, really babe?" Isak said while bringing his knees up to is chest, and playing with his and Even's entwined fingers. "Ja, we've been over my love for Gabrielle already" Even said bringing Isak's hand to is mouth to kiss the top of it, Isak just rolled is eyes and put up with is boyfriends music for the rest of the two hour car ride. Laughing when "Smack a bitch" came on, humming along when "The Middle" played, and resisting the urge to give his sexy, older boyfriend a lap dance when "Pony" came on.

  When they arrived, and set their stuff in "their" room, they greeted Isak's step-brother, Jeff and is kids, Abby and JJ. Along with JJ's friend, Cole. It was a little awkward for the first couple minutes because Isak and Even don't ever really speak English often, so their English isn't very good. "So, Isak is this your friend Evan?" Jeff asked, Even laughed at how Jeff said his name and Isak remembered he didn't tell Jeff that Even was his boyfriend. "Um no, Even is my boyfriend" Isak said, having an accent that was noticeable. "Oh, how long have you guys been together?" Jeff said while grabbing a beer, offering them one, which Isak accepted but Even declined. "Almost year now?" Even said, taking a sip from his boyfriends beer that he set on the kitchen counter. 

  "Høyre baby? Vi har vært dating I nesten et år nå?" (Right baby? We have been dating for about a year now?) Even asked as Isak went to grab a pack of cigarettes, Cole looking really confused by what Even had just said. "Ja, har du sigaretter?" (Yeah, you have the cigarettes?) Isak asked, making Even check is pockets, which indeed had the pack of smokes Isak was looking for, inside them. "What language is that?" Cole asked them, making the boys laugh, "Norwegian" Even responded as they headed onto the deck to smoke, leaving the door open. When they got onto the deck, Even sat in one of the chairs and lit a cigarette, Isak looked at the view they had of the lake. Even watched his boyfriend with a smile, happy that the beautiful boy in front of him was all his. Isak walked over to his boyfriend and stood between his legs, arms wrapped around his neck, mouth asking for a kiss. Even kissed his softly at first, then slipped his tongue in Isak's mouth, eliciting a moan from the younger boy. Their kiss was cut off by JJ and his friend coming out onto the deck as well. Isak didn't move from his spot between his boyfriends legs, arms still locked around his neck, Even handed the cigarette to Isak so he can take a drag. 

  Even's hands found their way to Isak's ass, like they always do, and he gave said ass a few pats. Causing Isak to tell Even to stop because they're in front of people who might be uncomfortable with this much affection, making Even roll his eyes and say, "Isak baby, du er kjæreste min, og hvis jeg vil vise deg kjærlighet, kan jeg". (You are my boyfriend, if I want to touch you I can) "So, how old are you two?" JJ asked, Isak looked at Even, signalling he wanted him to answer, "I'm twenty-one, Isak is eighteen" Even says while Isak kisses his cheek multiple times, making him smile. The other boys on the deck told them that if they wanted to go out on the wet bikes tat they could, which Isak and Even thought would be fun. 

  As soon as Isak and Even get down to the dock where the wave runners are, Even grabs Isaks hand and pulls him in for a kiss, which turns into a mini make out session, ending when Evens hand lands underneath Isaks swim trunks and on his bare ass. "Baby, we're in public" Isak says softly, making Even remove his hand from the younger boys pants and playfully smack his ass then grabs them life jackets. "You ready to eat shit?" Even asks his boyfriend, making them both laugh, "I could ask you the same thing" Isak responds. 

  They start the bikes and head out together until they reach the end of the "NO WAKE" zone and Isak sprays Even with water as he speeds off laughing. Even speeds up and cuts him off, splashing him in the process. After about ten minutes out on the bikes, Isak and Even have soaked each other multiple times, and Isak even flipped off the bike when he turned too hard. Once they put the bikes up, they chill out on the dock for a little while. Even sits in one of the chairs, Isak sat on his lap while they talk, kiss, smoke. Isak smiles while he looks at his boyfriend, he kisses Even a couple times before he hands Even the almost done cigarette. They head back to the condo for dinner, they talk with everyone and have some good laughs. After dinner, Isak and Even offer to help clean up afterwards, only to have their offer declined kindly. The couple head to their room and cuddle on the bed that belongs to them for the week. Isaks chin is resting on Evens chest, Evens hands are running through Isaks hair. They share some words, a few "good nights" and a couple "I love yous" before they both doze off in each others arms. 

  


	2. Black & White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even explore the Ozarks, and also get told by JJ and Cole that they’re “Cool adults”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they’re in the store they’re speaking Norwegian but I wrote in English. But they’re not speaking English.

 

 

 

> “Baby, stop staring at my ass” Isak states as he puts on some boxers, being as he just got out of the shower. “Stop having such a fucking, sexy ass to look at” the older boy says, while smacking the smaller boys behind on his way to go brush his teeth. 

  When the couple walks out of their room, they are greeted by everyone as well as JJ and Cole playing Fortnite. Ew. “Can we go shop?” Isak asks Jeff, who says yes and hands them his Card. “You want to come with?” Even asks the teen boys, who say yes because they want to get out of the condo. 

  They all walk to the car, Even lights a cigarette and Isak grabs his hand, the boys pull out their juul and they all get in the car. Even hooks up his phone and puts on Black & White. “Jeg visste ikke at du likte denne sangen?” (I didn’t know you liked this song?) Isak says, Even raises his brows, and looks shocked, then proceeds to blast the song. “Gjør du ikke?” (Do you not?). “Jeg elsker det” (I love it). 

  Isak looks back at JJ and does a hand motion that means, “dawg pass the juul” and he takes a hit, “I know that these Perkys finna hurt me” he sings along. Taking another hit and leaving over to blow the smoke on Evens face, knowing it drives him crazy. “Don’t tease me” The older boy says, making the boys in the back make an “oooooh” sound then laugh. 

  When they pull up, the boys go somewhere and the couple goes to this shirt shop, they look around, people glance when they talk because they aren’t speaking English. “Oh my fucking god, they have crabs here” Isak says, making Even look at him weirdly, until he sees the cage with a bunch of hermit crabs in it. Even touches one of them, and it moves, scaring Isak. Making Even laugh. “Shut up, I thought they were dead or some shit!” He states, playfully shoving the older boy, only ending with Even pulling Isak in for a kiss and Isak happily excepting the offer. 

  “America has some bold fucking jackets here, Norway would never” the taller boy says, the other boy agreeing. “I should make a shirt that says ‘I love my boyfriends ass’”...”And I will deadass move out”....”You would never live without my dick”...”true” Even pulls Isak into his chest, Isak looks up at his boyfriend, “I love you”.....”I love you too”

  They share a few short kisses, Even gives a few pats to Isaks ass, then head to another store where they find soap for your dick, and “I just touched my penis” hand sanitizer and they feel like Norway might need to amp its game up a little bit.

 

  

  


End file.
